dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Ji Sub
Perfil *'Nombre:' 소지섭 / So Ji Subthumb|250px|So Ji Sub *'Apodo:' Sonick *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante & Empresario *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Zodiaco chino: '''Serpiente *'Familia:' Madre y hermana mayor *'Agencia: 51K Biografía '''So Ji Sub es un actor y modelo nacido en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 4 de Noviembre de 1977. Es reconocido por sus grandes actuaciones en un sinnúmero de dramas y películas de las cuales What Happened in Bali y I´m sorry, I love you ganó gran popularidad. Cursó estudios en la Universidad de Chungwoon (Mejor actuación). Sus aficiones son todos los deportes, pero tiene una gran habilidad en la natación, donde logró obtener una medalla en el "National Atletic Meet". Su familia son su madre y un hermano mayor. Completó su servicio militar de dos (2) años el 27 de abril de 2007. Dramas *The Master's Sun (SBS,2013) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *I Am Ghost (BeeTV, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Sorry, I Love You (KBS2, 2004) *Thousand Years of Love (SBS, 2003) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) *Law Firm (SBS, 2001) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Cheers for the Women (SBS, 2000) *Joa Joa (SBS Sunday morning drama, 2000) *Love Story (SBS, 1999, historia 6) *Three Men Three Women (MBC sitcom, 1998) *Oh Happy Day (KBS sitcom, 1997) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) Programas de TV *Long Way (New year's day special) (SBS, 2001) *Beautiful Sunday - Crossing Korean Straits (SBS, 2000) *Have you said 'I love you'? (Best theater) (MBC, 2000) *Because of you (MBC, 2000) *Good good (SBS, 2000) *Miss Hiphop Mister Rock (SBS TV movie love story ep 6) (SBS, 2000) *Wanglung's land (SBS, 2000) *Music camp (MC) (MBC, 1999-2000) *Decision, famous music (MC) (KMTV, 1999) *Hate or like (SBS, 1999) *What you keep is unforgettable (Best theater) (MBC, 1998) *Today is Saturday (MC) (KBS, 1998) *Model (SBS, 1997) *Sunday march (KBS, 1995) *STORM model (1995) Películas *A Company Man (2012) *Always / Only you (2012) *Sophie's Revenge (2009) *Rough Cut (2008) *Movie is Movie (2008) *Gegege no Kitaro - Sennen Noroi Uta (2008) *U-Turn(minidrama CF) (2008) *A Destiny (2007) *Can't live without robbery (2002) *My First (Especial) Anuncios *Vivien (2011) *A Twosome Place (2011) *Powerade (2011) *KT TAKE 2 (2010) *Doori Cosmetics Daeng Gi Meo Ri (2010) *Dimchae (2010) *OCN (2010) *CJ CheilJeDang (2010) *Bang Bang (2009) *Coffee Cantata (2008) *Alpha Sony (2007) *OK Cash-Back *BYC Scorpio *U-TURN Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - Take (2010) junto a Jung So Min *Soya n Sun - Smiling Goodbye (2010) *G-Sonic - Lonely Life (2008) *Wheesung - Love Seat (2008) *Go Yu Jin - Only You (2008) *Jo Sung Mo - Tears Are Forming (2005) *Jo Sung Mo - Mr. Flower (2004) *Jang Hye Jin- Beautiful Days (2001) *Lee Hyun Woo - The End (2001) *Ryu Chan - For You (1999) *Turbo - Good-Bye Yesterday (1997) Premios *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Excelencia Top (Cain and Abel) *'2005 41st Baeksang Awards:' Mejor Actor en TV Drama Sorry I Love You *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Excelencia Sorry I Love You *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (con Im Soo Jung en Sorry I Love You) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad Sorry I Love You *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 40th Baeksang Awards:' Artista Popular más apreciado *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a mejor actor (Thousand Years of Love) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio 10 Estrellas populares (Thousand Years of Love) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Nuevo Actor (Joa Joa, Cheers for the Women) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Todo tipo de deportes, música, ver películas, navegar por internet *'Especialidades:' Natación *Comenzó como modelo. *Completó su servicio militar de dos años el 27 de Abril de 2007. *Participó en un anunció de tres partes llamado U-TURN para una marca de automóviles. *Fue escogido como Romeo para Dressed to Kill, una marca de jeans. *Cuando tiene participaciones de cantante de Hip Hop su nombre es "G". *Tiene un parecido con el actor Yoo Seung Ho *Es el primer artista coreano que su nombre esta en una carretera. *Él cargo las cenizas de Park Yong Ha en el camino a su entierro. *Es el segundo hombre más sexy de Corea después de Won Bin. *Yuri de SNSD dijo que le gustaria que esten juntos en We Got Married. *Es el tipo ideal de Zinger de Secret. *Hubo rumores de que se casaria con Han Ji Min, su coprotagonista en le drama Caín and Abel, pero el tuvo que salir a declarar que el rumor era falso y que este le estaba afectando anímicamente a ella. El aclaro que si era verdad que siempre pedia el numero de sus coprotagonistas, pero que no las llamaba; a excepcion de Han Ji Min. Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial (Daum) *HanCinema *Perfil (Nate) *Blog en Españo Galería Videos thumb|left|299px|So Ji Sub - Pick Up Linethumb|right|299px|So Ji Sub 그렇고 그런 얘기 (Feat. 허각, Mellow)thumb|right|299 px|So Ji Sub 지우개 (Feat. Mellow)thumb|left|299px|So Ji Sub Picnic Feat Eun Ha Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo